1. Field of Invention
Features of a personal computer system housing are disclosed. In particular, features of a chassis cover for a computer host unit are disclosed.
2. Related Art
Personal computer systems generally include at least a display portion, a keyboard and a host portion. The host portion of a personal computer typically includes several chip sets or modular boards, media drives (e.g., hard disk drive, floppy disk drive and CD ROM drive) and the like which are secured to a chassis with appropriate mountings. The modular boards and chip sets may comprise expansion cards to support communication with peripheral devices, RAM, or a motherboard which includes a central processor unit, timing circuitry, and a circuitry for basic input/output system (BIOS). Personal computer systems may be of a portable variety or desktop variety.
Desktop personal computers typically include a host unit, a detachable display terminal including a cathode ray tube (CRT), a detachable keyboard, and a detachable pointing device such as a mouse. The host unit typically includes ports for receiving cables to connect the keyboard, pointing device, or other external devices. The host unit also typically includes mechanisms for externally receiving media (e.g., floppy disks, and CD ROMs). The host unit includes a chassis for mounting the boards, drives, and a chassis fan which is mounted at the rear of the chassis. The host unit typically includes a chassis cover. The chassis cover typically includes a front bezel which allows a user to externally insert media into the drives.
Desktop personal computers in an office environment are typically configured in a tower configuration or in a horizontal configuration. In the tower configuration, the host unit is configured vertically so that it rests beneath a desk or to the side of the desk and the display monitor is secured or placed on top of the desk. In the horizontal configuration, the host unit is laid horizontally on top of the desk, for example, while the display monitor rests on top of the host unit. Servicing or modifying media drives modular service boards within the host unit typically requires removing the entire chassis cover from the chassis to allow service personnel access to the modular boards. Thus, when the desktop personal computer is horizontally configured with a display monitor resting on top, the service personnel must remove the heavy CRT display terminal from the top of the host unit so that the chassis cover may be removed.
Unfortunately, particularly in small offices or in a cubical environment, cramped spaces makes it difficult for servicemen to remove a heavy display terminal from the top of the host unit to then permit removal of the chassis cover. Additionally, lifting and movement of the display monitor may result in damage to the display monitor or cause lifting injuries to the various personnel who must move the display monitor to remove the chassis cover. Accordingly, there is a need for more convenient access to the components mounted to the chassis of a host unit.